We Belong Together
by Brat2700
Summary: This is for the supernatural & one tree hill fans out there...not that much knowledge required about supernatural. NACHEL
1. Chapter 1

**We Belong Together**

**Chapter 1**

"If Haley wasn't pregnant did I have a shot with you?" asked Rachel.

_Nathan worried for his marriage with Haley. He did love Haley, he reassured himself._

"Not for a second." Nathan replied.

A few hours after Nathan left, Rachel received a call.

"Hello?"

"Hi can I speak with Rachel Gatina?"

"Mhmm, who's this?"

"Rachel! It's me Dean Winchester, remember me?"

"The annoying, creepy ex-boyfriend from Okhalama, how could I forget?"

"Same old Rachel. Well I wanted to let you know I'm coming out to Tree Hill."

"Uhh, you're coming hunting in Tree Hill?"

"No, not hunting. I miss you. Christmas is coming up, my father is off hunting and I know _your_ parents are never there so I thought maybe we could spend the holidays together."

"Well..."

_Rachel thought, I need to have some fun. Just cuz Nathan didn't return my feelings doesn't mean I should sit around here wallowing all the time._

"Okay fine but you're gonna have to include my best friend and roommate Brooke in whatever your kinky little plans are this time."

"Great! See you on Friday!"

Rachel put the phone down just as Brooke walked into their room.

"Who was that?" asked Brooke.

"Oh just this boy I fooled around with in my old town."

"Oooo is he cute?"

"Yeah but his whole family has like this creepy obsession with hunting… I think that's why we broke up."

"So are you going to get back together now?"

"It's crossed my mind." Rachel said, winking.


	2. Chapter 2

We Belong Together 

Chapter 2

_Dean Winchester pulled up in Rachel Gatina and Brook Davis' driveway with his old torn up car with loud Metallica music playing._

"Oh my god!" Rachel said running outside.

"Heyyyyy Rach!" Dean said giving her a big hug.

"Ew, you still have the exact same car after 2 years?" Rachel smirked.

"Hey, don't diss the car! It's a part of me." Dean said, as usual.

_They went inside and had a seat in the living room._

"So, still love hunting?" Rachel asked.

"You know it. I've been doing a lot of hunting with my brother lately and thought it might be time to take a break, just for the holidays." Dean replied.

"Mhmm, haven't you met any other girls to have a winter fling with?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah but none of them have a house as nice as yours!" Dean laughed.

"Shut up!" Rachel joked, slapping Dean's arm.

"I'm serious, did you meet any other girls?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but they just weren't you. I missed you a lot, Rachel." Dean said.

_Rachel sat quietly for a while, feeling very happy just as the door opened. Brooke Davis appeared, struggling to carry a bundle of shopping bags._

"_This_ is what happens when you decide to do all your Christmas shopping at once! Rach please hel --- OOO well who is this?" Brooke said, looking up to see Dean.

"Brooke, meet my _friend_, Dean. Dean, meet Brooke." Rachel said.

"Heyyyy." Dean said. "So is it just going to be the 3 of us at Christmas?"

"Uhh no, Karen is at her parents in New York so Lucas is coming, and of course Peyton has to come…uhh I think Chase is coming, Bevin and Skills, uhhh Nathan and Haley are coming and ummm I think that's it." Brooke said.

"Greaaaat…so is it going to be like a tradition family Christmas with the OH WHAT DID YOU GET MEEE'S , the eggnog, the cheesy holiday movies..?" Dean asked.

"PSHHHHH", replied both the girls, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Belong Together **

Chapter 3

_Rachel Gatina, Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester have just finished getting ready for their overnight Christmas Eve Bash when the doorbell rings._

"I got it!" Brooke said, answering the door. "Peyton! Lucas! The party is just getting started."

"Hey Brooke." said Lucas.

Peyton gave Brooke a hug and then went into the living room with Lucas.

_Rachel Gatina sat in her and Brooke's room, staring at the mirror. She thought why didn't Nathan like me? I mean, duh, I'm hot, I'm fun,..Aren't I? She sat and wondered this for half an hour._

"Hi everyone! Where the hell is the champagne? " Rachel shouted, while walking down the stairs.

_The doorbell rang again and this time Rachel answered._

"Mouth! We didn't think you were coming!" Rachel said, surprised.

"I was going to see my grandpa but there's practically a blizzard outside, not exactly weather for me and my bike. So I thought I would crash here with you guys, if you don't mind."

"Mouth, get in here! The more the merrier, right?" Rachel winked.

"Right!" Mouth answered, while joining Lucas, Peyton and Brooke in the living room.

Rachel walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Dean?"

"RIGHT HERE.". Dean said from the drink table, pigging out on caviar.

_Rachel introduced Dean to everyone. By the time their questions were finished, the doorbell rang again. Rachel skipped over to answer it again, excited to see Bevin and Skills._

"HEY GU—"Rachel quieted down upon seeing Nathan's face. "Come on in!"

_Nathan and Haley joined everyone and said their hellos. Everyone waited 2 hours for Skills and Bevin but at 9:00, they stopped waiting._

"Okay, time to play my favorite game, spin the bottle!" Brooke said.

"NOOO!" said everyone else but Rachel and Brooke both said it wasn't optional.

_As the game went on, everyone began to get cold_.

"I'll get some blankets… no being naughty!" laughed Rachel.

"And I'll go make some hot chocolate." said Brooke.

"And I'll help with the hot chocolate!" said Dean.

"Oh I'll go find some cool CD's!" said Peyton.

"And I'm going with her!" laughed Lucas.

"I guess we can all clean up a bit." Haley said.

Mouth, Nathan, Haley began cleaning the living room. Rachel came back with some blankets.

"I want the basketball blanket!" Nathan said rushing over to Rachel.

"OHHHHHH!" Mouth said.

"What?" everyone said, just returning from their chosen jobs.

"Look where Rach and Nate are standing!" Mouth said.

Rachel and Nathan look around to see mistletoe

_Uh oh they both think._

"Ugh okay awkward!" Rachel says, "I've kissed you before and I can do it again."

_Rachel gives Nathan a soft kiss._

"_Wow. I think I do have feelings for her. No, I'm married to Haley." Nathan thought. He looked over at Haley's who jaw was dropped to the floor in shock._

_Before Haley could even say anything. Skills and Bevin came to the door. _

"Sorry we're so late... Bev..um had a little trouble with the directions." Skills said.

"Yeah sorry, I totally thought that Ohio was in Tree Hill!" Bevin exclaimed.


End file.
